Tempo
by mothafxckinmonstah
Summary: DaniellaxFiona. Fiona spends many nights at Belli castle trying to figure ways to help the one being that truly gives her comfort in the twisted mansion: Daniella. Mature for sexual encounters and violence. This is my first time writing!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters mentioned are property of Capcom. I do not own any of these characters, unfortunately.**

**Chapter I**

It was the eighth night in a row Fiona stood at the window, staring through the glass as the white German Shepherd sat obediently at her side. It was the eighth night in a row Fiona found herself growing more accustomed to being trapped in this maze of a castle. It was the eighth night in a row Fiona found herself waiting for that perfect maid to pass through the threshold of her room. It was the eighth night in a row Fiona tried to conjure up a perfect plan.

Every night Daniella came and stood, muttering words in her luscious monotone voice about her incomplete being while the blond could only listen sadly. Each night, Fiona found herself becoming more attached to Daniella's presence. A few nights ago, Fiona found her hand holding onto the maid's, suddenly fussing over the blood on her fingertips, wanting to remove those bloody stains that were marring Daniella's perfection.

Each night brought a growing attraction for Fiona, it seemed. Earlier that morning, Fiona had woken up, clinging to the maid, both of them lying in her bed. She nearly laughed to herself, considering Daniella was trying to kill her only a week ago as she cuddled with the emotionless being next to her. The maid only lied there, completely unmoving, as Fiona hung onto her like a stuffed animal she would sleep with every night.

Being able to touch Daniella gave Fiona a sense of calmness. She strangely felt safe with Daniella and oddly enough, _happy_. Oh, how she wanted the maid to be able to feel the same way. This maid was suddenly a friend to her... More than that in the midst of this crisis. She had turned one enemy into an ally and if Fiona couldn't escape the castle, she knew at least that she would be trapped with the one person she wanted to be with most. Daniella was Fiona's comfort now.

Fiona knew now she couldn't leave, not without bringing this gorgeous Homunculus with her. She wanted to save her. Fiona wanted the pretty maid to feel what real humans felt. It was suddenly her strongest desire, overpowering even her will to leave this wretched castle. Fiona wanted to give Daniella the ability to feel the pleasure and pain of normal human beings and Fiona wanted to be the reason for that pleasure and never the cause of that pain.

Sparkling crystal blue eyes turned their direction towards the doorway as the long-awaited footsteps of Daniella's black shoes entered the room. In an instant, it seemed, Fiona was at Daniella's side, her arms wrapped around the maid's neck as the Homunculus just stood there solemnly. Hewie barked once, still not quite used to seeing Daniella and Fiona like this, until Fiona hushed him and he backed away, taking a seat next to the bed.

Fiona's lips part to whimper out one single request: "S-say my name."

"Miss Fiona," The maid mutters without hesitation, her eyes staring blankly at the wall behind the scared teen clinging to her so desperately...

The feeling of loneliness in Fiona's stomach quickly dissipated as she guided the maid over to the bed, preparing for sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

**This whole chapter is just a flashback.**

Breathing down the slender maid's neck, the blond inhaled the sweet scent of her lavendar coils, the hand pinning the wrist containing the weapon- a glass shard- remaining firm as the terrified girl snatched the shard from the antagonizer's hands.

"Daniella," Fiona finally spoke, her voice somewhat shaky, albeit, she was impressed she had managed this far without her canine protector, who was far behind her at this point. "I want to help you."

Daniella virtually flinched, "Liar. You only want to save yourself, Princess."

Fiona loved how smooth and pretty Daniella's voice was and was shocked to find she had some sick fascination with the way she called her Princess. She loosened her grip slightly on the pinned maid, her own pretty blue orbs scanning Daniella's perfect face. Her gaze traced her skin and tried to inhale every contour, memorizing her beauty.

"No, listen... Please..." Fiona whimpered. At this point, Hewie had finally ventured in, but lied down when he saw his skinny little master had it all under control.

_For once, _he thought.

There was a long silence between the pair as Fiona continued searching Daniella's features aimlessly, staring deeply into her emotionless eyes.

_She looks so empty. Who would create a person without the ability to feel?_

"You poor girl... Please, let me save you."

The words hung in the air for a moment that seemed like an eternity and it was like a delayed reaction when this last statement caused Daniella's lips to part slightly, hanging agape with invisible words.

The reaction encouraged Fiona to continue, stumbling over her words in her genuine effort to display her concern, practically pleading as though she was the cornered Homunculus instead of vice versa, "I can help you. I promise I will... I-I... I don't know... _How, _yet, but... I can figure _something _out, I'm sure of it... There's always a way... I can help... I can... Please... Please believe me, Daniella."

Fiona's grasp gradually left the maid's wrists as she stepped backwards, her gaze now penetrating the antique tile floor. More moments passed between them and the ticking of the Grandfather clock behind them kept time with the tempo of Fiona's loudly beating heart. She advanced forward again, wrapping her arms around Daniella in a cautious hug.

"Believe m-me..." She implores softly, her voice cracking with fear.

The room was completely still, save the harsh trembling of Fiona's frightened frame until something completely _profound _happened: the maid reached up, raising her arm slowly to wind it loosely around the quivering girl that was currently attached to her. It wasn't much, but it was a hug. A _gesture_ that at least acknowledged the girl's words. Fiona was comforted at once by this, sensing no malice in the innocent action.

"I believe you, Miss."

The words crept slowly into Fiona's ears and it seemed to take eons for her brain to process those four simple words and once it had registered, the blond found herself in tears, sliding onto the floor in a crying heap at Daniella's feet.

"Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

The room was dim and dark despite the fact it was afternoon. A small pool of sunlight trickled in through the smashed up window, creating en even deeper contrast of shadows in the already-creepy bedroom. Shards of glass were still scattered along the dirty floor and they sparkled as light bounced off of the broken prisms.

Fiona was lying on her side on the bed surrounded by a disorderly mass of sheets. She was stuck thinking again. She hadn't even bothered to get dressed that morning as she was still clad in the tiny "nightgown" she would slumber in. Hewie was lounging peacefully near the hearth, seemingly enjoying the non-existant heat of the dormant fireplace.

"What do I do, Hewie..? I need to help her. Everything is so confusing here..." She starts.

The Shepherd's ears perk but he pays no mind, sensing no urgency or abruptness in his owner's voice.

_There has to be a way besides _my _Azoth._

Fiona bit down hard on her bottom lip. She wished she could give her Azoth, but she _needed _to be the one to introduce her new-found crush to pleasure and protect her from pain. She _needed _to.

"Something... Anything... Oh, I hate this place..." Her voice trailed off as she rolls onto her back. She needed to get her mind off of all this stress if only just for a moment.

"Mm..." She moans softly as her hand wanders under the skimpy piece of fabric covering her. Within an instant, she had two digits diving inside of her as her palm roughly bumped against her clit. Her fingers became slicker and wetter with each movement she made as her eyelids fluttered shut, oblivious to the presence of the maid in the doorway.

It was a curious sight to Daniella to see this girl trembling in delight and it intrigued her greatly.

"Miss Fiona," she spoke, wandering over to sit on the bed, "What are you doing, Miss?"

The blond's eyes shot open, her pale face turning a deep shade of raspberry. "N-n-nothing! Nothing at all... N-nothing..." She stammers in response, not noticing how the maid was eying the position of her hand.

"Incomplete..." The Homunculus mutters as she snatches the fragile girl's wrist, raising Fiona's seized hand up to her lips, Daniella's tongue winding around the fingers, slowly licking up all of the sweet nectar dripping from the girl's digits.

Fiona was thoroughly confused, frightened, and not too mention, embarrassed, but she enjoyed the way Daniella cleaned off her digits and rewarded her with a pretty mewl.

The noise caused Daniella to stop, releasing Fiona's hand immediately.

"Incomplete..." She murmurs again as she begins grinding her palm against Fiona's clit as she observed earlier.

Fiona gasped sharply and the deep, sudden inhalation caused her abundant chest to jiggle.

The maid's expression remained blank even as she ripped Fiona's nightgown up, revealing her perky chest. As Daniella slid a finger into the precious little princess, her opposite hand caressed Fiona's stomach and then her arms, her hand wandering across her flesh, fascinated by the way a trail of goosebumps would rise trailing along Daniella's cold touch. She stopped traveling her body as her fingers glided acoss Fiona's pink nipples, tugging and pinching them to experiment with the different noises the human made. She would squeeze and fondle and without fail, Fiona would produce a noise, like gorgeous music.

Daniella had meanwhile snuck another finger into her hole, driving the digits out of her slick entrance roughly.

"Miss Fiona, what is this?" The maid asks, listening intently to the wriggling girl's whispered reply.

"Pl-pl-pleasure..."

"This is pleasure?"

"Y-yes... Ah..." Fiona could only squirm now, her back arching slightly as Daniella's fingers slid hard in and out of her. Her moans and squeaks increased in volume with each thrust of the Homunculus' fingers and Fiona felt she was reaching the edge. In the midst of the pleasure, she reached up, grabbing the arm Daniella was groping around with and staring up at the maid to whimper:

"I-I w-w-will save y-you, Daniella..."

Hewie's ears twitched and he sat up as he heard Fiona's beautiful cry of pleasure, indicating her climax, but ignored this noise again and lied his head back down on his paws.

Daniella had withdrawn her fingers now, cleaning them off again as Fiona lie there, gasping and panting before rolling over and winding her arms around the Daniella's waist and she watched as Fiona placed her head in the pretty maid's lap.

_I will save you._


End file.
